


Jadzia and Garak

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dating, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: To date or not to date?  That is the question





	Jadzia and Garak

“Dr. Bashir wants to date me.”

“Then you should probably call him Julian.”

“I don’t want to be hasty.”

“It took you three years to sleep with him.”

“And now I’m paying for moving so quickly.”

“What’s wrong with dating?”

“I’m not ready to get married.”

“Who said anything about marriage?”

“Dr. Bashir.”

“He asked you to marry him?”

“He asked me to date him.”

“What does that have to do with marriage?”

“Dating is the first stage of courtship.”

“You say that like it explains everything.”

“It does.”

“Not to us non-Cardassians.”

“Courtship leads to marriage.”

“Always?”

“Like the night the day.”

“That doesn’t mean much on a space station.”

“We seem to be straying from the point.”

“Which is?”

“ D ating.  Human dating. ”

“ Consider it pre-stage one courtship.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning it may or may not lead to marriage.”

“I’d like to know out what I’m committing myself to here.”

“You like Julian, right?”

“Right.”

“And you like spending time with him?”

“Of course.”

“And you like having sex with him?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You were saying?”

“Dating is basically spending time together and having sex.”

“So exactly what we’ve been doing for the last three years, but with sex.”

“Pretty much.”

“And I can call it off anytime I want for no reason whatsoever?”

“You got it.”

“I see.”

“Glad to help out.”

“One thing still puzzles me.”

“Oh?”

“ What took us so long ?”


End file.
